The end is only a new begining
by Hakkakku
Summary: an end of the world fic set in terabithia. leslie didnt die.
1. Tragic Dreams come to an end

Chapter One: Tragic Dreams Come to an End

* * *

Written by Hakkakku with some help by Mad Tom and Ryota is evil

* * *

I do not own bridge to terabithia or any of the charectors in it.

* * *

Jesse Aarons lay in bed awake. He often found himself in this position. Ever since leslie had died he had not gotten a goof night's sleep. Instead of sleep, he cried. He cried for Leslie until he had had no energy to go on and pass out with the blonde haired female on his mind. Tonight was no exception. The next morning Jess awoke to someone shaking him. He looked up blearily and saw his little sister, May Belle, standing over him. 

"I've called you five times already, Momma says to get up; breakfast's ready" She said.

"Okay, okay Im up, Im up." Jess groaned. He pushed May Belle out the door then got dressed and went out. He sat down at the table and May Belle had the gall to ask.

"Whats wrong Jesse? Your not quite yourself this morning."

Jess looked at her, "You know damn well whats wrong. Leslie's..." Suddenly the door opened and there stood Leslie herself.

"Im what?" she asked. Jess, who had been staring intently at the floor, looked up. At first, he thought he was dreaming. Lelsie must have noticed his blank stare because she said, "Jess? Earth to Jess!" He jumped from his seat and hugged the girl like it was the end of the world. He didn't care what anybodyt else in the room thought. All that mattered was the fact that Leslie was here again. "Whao! Jess, You just saw me ten hours ago." Jesse stepped back but still continued to gape at her. "Take a picture" she said with a grin "it'll last longer." She grabbed Jess's hand and dragged her best friend, who was still silent with shock, out the door. "Race you to Terabithia!" She said before breaking out into a run. Jess stared at her retreating form far a few seconds before what she had said registered in his mind.

'Shit' he thought 'she's going to use the rope!' All his thoughts turned back to her. He wouldn't, couldn't let her die. Not again. "Damn it Leslie your gonna die!" He screamed to her. She turned but only for a second.

"Nice try Jess but you wont distract me that easy. That was all it took. Jess started to run. He ran faster than he had ever run before; He ran at speeds that only a man in desparation could ever reach. He brushed past Leslie and pushed her aside.

"Ow, Jess!"

"Sorry Leslie but if you swing on that rope your gonna die!" Jess gasped out.

"Su-u-u-re, because you cheated, I still get to go first." Leslie said as she rolled her eyes. She reached for the rope but Jess grabbed it first. He gave it a tug. Nothing happened. He tried a few more times witht the same result. He eventualy got fed up and sat on the knot, putting all his weight on it. He then promptly fell over the side as the rope snapped.

"Jess!" Leslie cried, thinking he had fallen into the water. Jess pulled himself back up and fell to the ground in front of Leslie. He had a deep gash on his arm from a rock he had hit but he couldn't help but smile.

" Told you so." he said before the lack of blood caught up to him and he passed out. Leslie let out a scream and began to cry. She didn't know why exactly she cried. Maybe it was because Jess had just saved her from a horrible death. Or maybe it was the fact that her best friend was lieing there bleeding freely. She thought desperatly for a way to help when she saw a large leaf that she could use to wrap around his wound. With the bleeding stopped temperarily, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to find help.

Jess wove in and out of conciousness, feeling horrid pain from his arm. A few moments later he found himself being lifted up and carried off. The last thing he heard before darkness overtook him was a soft female voice saying, "It'll be all right, Jess, it'll be all right."


	2. Back to the Museum

Chapter Two: Back to the Museum

* * *

Written by Hakkakku with some help by Mad Tom and Ryota is evil

* * *

Thanks to Mad Tom, Ryota is evil, and Three Wooden Crosses for reviews

* * *

I do not own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the charactors in it

* * *

Jess awoke to something cool being gently pressed against his arm. He shivered then looked up and saw Leslie smiling at him. He glanced at his arm and saw that it was bound tightly in bandages. 

"W-what happened to me?" He asked.

"You fell trying to prove that the rope would break." Leslie frowned. "How did you know it would happen?"

"Because...because it did, Leslie." Before Jess could go on the phone rang. Leslie answered it.

"Hello? Hi! Yes, he here. One second..." She passed the phone to Jess. "It's Mrs. Edmonds." She explained.

Jess took the offered phone and said, "Hello?"

"Jess!" Mrs. Edmonds said. "How are you? Is your arm okay?" Jess tried to move it and winced at the sudden pain that shot through his arm. It hurt, but at least it moved.

"Yeah, im fine." He said.

"Okay!" she said, letting the topic drop. "Listen, I have tickets to the national gallery. My sister and her kids were supposed to go with me but they cancled at the last miniute. Would you like to join me? Leslie could come too."

Jess was about to decline but as he looked at Leslie's eager face, he instead said "Sure, we'd love to."

"Sweet! I'll be right over!"

True to her word, Mrs. Edmonds arrived within ten miniutes, and soon Leslie and Jess were climbing into the back of her pick-up truck.

"So, Have either of you ever been to a museum before?" Mrs. Edmonds asked. I shook my head and Leslie gave a quiet "no." "Well then my life has had some purpose after all." Any further comments she made were drowned out by the sound of the wind rushing past them as they enetered the freeway.

Leslie turned to Jess. "You said that I had fallen?"

"Yes, in another time. You had fallen and died. You fell while I was going to the meusium with Mrs. Edmonds." Jess explained.

"Just like were going now? Jess nodded. "Thats just odd"

"When I got back, they told me you were gone. I didn't believe it at first but it was true. I even went to your wake."

"My wake, huh?" Leslie mused "Was I there, all streched out."

Jess shook his head, "No, you were cremated."

"Cremated, huh? I dont know how I feel about that."

"Leslie, can we not talk about this. I already lived through it once, I dont want to again. Can we just forget about it?"

"You can't Jess! You were sent back for a reason and we need to find out what the reason is."

"Okay, okay, but just not now. It's giving me the creeps." Jess said with a samll shiver.

"Okay" Leslie said in submission. They were silent the rest of the trip.

The three of them arrived at the national gallery and immediatly set out to see the exhibits. Mrs. Edmonds was hard pressed to keep up with her two students. She had forgotten they were the fastest kids in their year. Jess was hardly paying attention to they exihibits for he had already seen them once before. Leslie however was entranced by them. She kept pulling Jess back to look at an exhibit she really liked while he muttered under his breath the entire time.

Hours later, the three were heading back to their homes. Two were glad to be off their feet, but the other couldn't stop moving.

"That trip went way too fast!" Leslie said dejectedly.

"No it didn't." Jess said with a fake frown. "It took forever." The pair burst out laughing and continued to smile in silence the rest of the ride.

When they got home chaos broke out

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of these two, I will try to make the next one longer 


End file.
